Shakey And Claw: An Unexpected Couple
by tohodynasty
Summary: Shakey and Claw... The possibilities!


The sun was setting slowly over the horizon. Kate had left with her father Winston to return to the pack leader den, once again without food.

All the wolves were depressed deep inside except the four Omegas known as Humphrey, Mooch, Shakey and Salty. Only Humphrey was in a slightly sad mood, especially after witnessing how upset Kate was. He didn't blame her though, it was those two Eastern wolves Scar and Claw. This was the fourth time that those two wolves had ambushed a Western pack hunt. The weird thing though was that Claw was always the first one to back down, especially after looking into Shakey's eyes. There was something about those eyes, those big round eyes that immediately turned her on. And she wanted some of that Shakey!

Slowly she stalked the four gleeful Omegas through the tall grass, just low enough beneath the grass that Winston could not view her slender smooth body swish from the grass blades. The Omegas noticed nothing, nothing at all. Not until a minute later when the timid Shakey turned to the sound of cracking twigs.

Cautiously, Shakey walked towards the cracking noises. His eyes were narrowed down, his teeth were shown slightly. He lowered his head down and sniffed the grass and dirt, inhaling a familiar scent. The scent of lupine pheromones, female lupine pheromones. Female lupine Alpha pheromones. And they were not Kate's. There was only one other lady Alpha moments ago, an Eastern wolf. An extremely sexy Eastern wolf. Shakey knew Winston or Eve would murder him if they found out his secret intentions. But he did not care, he wanted some of that Alpha pussy and he wanted it now!

Too busy thinking of what was awaiting him, he never realized that Claw had snuck up behind him in the grass. In a split second, Shakey was yanked down to the ground by his tail. He turned his head back and looked up at Claw's towering body, whimpering painfully.

With no mercy, Claw shoved a pinecone in Shakey's mouth to shut him up. Then she clamped her powerful canine jaws over his tail and dragged him away, away towards a nearby abandoned den.

A few minutes after getting Shakey and herself settled in the small den, Claw removed the pinecone from Shakey's mouth. Shakey looked up at her with big, puppy-like eyes. Claw immediately felt bad after witnessing those eyes and said, "Shake, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Shakey thought about this for a long while, then ceased thinking when he felt a warm arousing sensation he had never felt before. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw Claw's paw slowly and smoothly stroking his wolfhood. He looked up at Claw's beautiful gleaming face, her eyes gazing deep into Shakey's. She continued moving her large paw up and down Shakey's throbbing shaft, she adored hearing the little Omega's pleasured moans. Shakey wagged his tail happily. No longer would he be a virgin, masturbating behind bushes where numerous females would hang around nearby. Tonight, he would be a man!

After a while, the horny Alpha ceased her sensual stroking of Shakey's penis. Shakey looked at his dick, all hardened and stiff. Then he looked back towards Claw who was on her back with her rear legs spread wide, ready for some intense vaginal fun. Her tail swished against the den floor excitedly.

Shakey stood up and trotted over to her. He looked down at Claw's exposed vagina and his tongue rolled out. Droplets of saliva dripped from the tip of his tongue and rained down atop the Alpha wolf's crotch. Claw giggled, the feel of the wet spittle against her love spot made her body jiggle in excitement.

Shakey grinned, then lowered his head down. Softly, he touched his nose against Claw's glistening wet pussy and nuzzled it. Claw moaned softly. The lower portion of her body writhed slowly and her tail wagged faster and faster.

Shakey pushed his muzzle smoothly inside Claw's pussy. Claw could feel him sniffing around inside her, causing her lower body to writhe faster. Then she suddenly let out a sharp moan of erotic ecstasy as Shakey moved his tongue around the inner walls of her vagina. The feel of his rough tongue slathering drool over her inner sanctum made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside as she already was on the outside. Streams of Omega saliva drizzled down against her vaginal barrier and became puddles inside her insanely hot pussy.

Soon, Shakey struck Claw's awaiting G-Spot and licked all over it. Scar gasped and moaned loudly as Shakey made a meal out of her tasty spot. His tongue moving over her spot softly, Claw could quickly feel herself coming to the brink of intense orgasm. She suddenly felt the pinch of Shakey's teeth biting down gently on her G-Spot and after that, she couldn't hold herself in anymore. She howled loudly as she poured a river of cum out of her aroused pussy. The warm cum swarmed over Shakey's muzzle. The remnants drizzled out of her crotch, between her legs and puddled on the den floor.

Claw panted exasperatingly, that cum explosion took a lot of strength out of her. But Shakey wasn't finished as she could tell by his face. Then slowly she rolled over on her stomach, her rear facing Shakey's face and her tail wagging expectantly.

Shakey walked over to her pleasantly awaiting ass, then reared over her and pressed his paws firmly against Claw's back. He looked at her beautiful rear end, staring at her sexually deprived anal hole. He revealed his still-throbbing dick, touched it against her tight asshole and then he slowly and gently penetrated her.

Claw gasped suddenly, then her body began to soothe. Shakey kept his large wolfhood rested within her lovely ass, letting Claw adjust to his size. "Oh my Shakey..." Claw said pleasurably, admiring how sweet he was being. Shakey replied, "My Claw baby...", then he slowly began to thrust inside her lovely butt.

Shakey allowed the full size of his manly penis to push deep in Scar's anus, then he continued his thrusting. Scar moaned half quietly and half loudly. She had never felt such an erotic sensation in her whole life until now. Her tail thumped happily against the stone den surface. Shakey pushed inside her with more force and speed. This was the most fun he had ever had in a long time, aside from his adventures with his Omega pals. But this wasn't log-boarding, this wasn't playing hacky-sack with berry branches, this wasn't scoping out the ladies for fun. This was sex, sex with one extremely hot Alpha huntress. He only hoped Tony or Winston would ever find out about this or else they would both be screwed.

Soon Shakey cummed hard inside her, filling her ass up with nearly all the sticky warm semen he had.

They then relaxed together side by side in the den, Shakey softly nibbling on Claw's ear. Claw giggled softly, then noticed the sun rapidly setting outside.

She got up and looked at Shakey. "Baby, I gotta go. Tony and Scar are probably worried sick about me. Thanks though... for the pleasurable time we had together. Same time next week?" She asked, winking seductively at her wonderful sex partner.

Shakey nodded, then said good-bye to her. "Right back at ya!" Claw replied, then she exited the den.

Shakey sat up, watching her leave. He watched her fur blowing against the evening breeze, the sexy curves of her ass shaking in front of him before she disappeared from his view.

He then got up and began to head back to his buddies who were probably there in their group den, waiting for his return. And the whole time he walked back, there was one thought that never left his mind: Claw.


End file.
